theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Dr Stephene Pierce
. - - . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Dr. Stephene Pierce' ---- . PLAYER: . NPC, CREATOR: . Pam Perverto, . ROLE: . Chief of the Morgue / Assistant Coroner, . SBIN: . #___-A00___-____9__-__SP, . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . __________, FROM: . London, United Kingdom, . ORIENTATION: . Lesbian, GIRLFRIEND: . Marie Benson, . . PLAYER: . __, CREATOR: . __, ADMIN: ''' . __, '''PLAYER STATUS: . __, CHARACTER STATUS: . __, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: ''' . -, '''FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: ''' . -, '''LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: ' . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . -- __,-- __, . . . . ---- 'Background:' . Stephene was brought in from England to run the Main Island Morgue. . . . ---- 'Transportation:''' . __________ . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 'Land Vehicles': . ::::: '''-- Chevrolet ''Suburban'' Morgue Truck -- Work Vehicle, ::::: '-- Jeep ''Wrangler Rubicon' 4X4 -- Personal Vehicle, . . Work Vehicles - 1993 chevrolet suburban 4 dr k1500 4wd suv-pic-29739.jpeg|Chevrolet Suburban Morgue Truck -- Work Vehicle - . Personal Vehicles - White-Wrangler-Unlimited1.jpg|Jeep Wrangler Rubicon 4X4 F 40766959 1.jpeg|Jeep Wrangler Rubicon 4X4 Jeepmods11qu3.jpg|Jeep Wrangler Rubicon 4X4 - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '- 'Watercraft': . ::::: -- ______ Speedboat, . - - "Speedboat" - - . . . ---- '''Housing: __________ . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals:' . ::::: - ______ . - - . . . ---- 'Personal Weapons:' . ::::: '- Beretta M92' - 9x19mm - Handgun . - - . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '- CHARACTERS -' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:DARK Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Medical Staff Category:CHARACTERS Category:~ NPC ~ Category:GAMESHOW CONTESTANTS Category:GYOB Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:LESBIAN CHARACTERS Category:English Category:Deceased Characters Category:LAW ENFORCEMENT